Hammered: To Be
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Yaoi. KotetsuIzumo. Kotetsu's come to see Izumo as more than a friend...


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Naruto!_

**

* * *

WARNING: Mild yaoi. If you do not like male-male attraction, leave. Leave now.****

* * *

DEDICATED: To Nissie, who requested this pairing.****

* * *

THANK YOU: to all of my reviewers!**

* * *

**HAMMERED: TO BE**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Hagane Kotetsu had seen him in such a state. They lived together after all, best friends that they were. But that day, he viewed Izumo in a different way, in a way he'd never viewed anyone before. His actions didn't seem normal anymore. No, now they seemed almost sexy, provocative, _rousing_. And that changed _everything_.

How was he to explain to his best friend that the sight of him in a bath towel, soaked to the core, was arousing to his sexual state of being? Perhaps it was just the thought of what lay behind that terry cloth, of what he could see with just one pull of that towel. It wouldn't be a new experience to see Izumo in all of his nude glory, to see him frowning at Kotetsu's tomfoolery antics once more.

In fact, Izumo almost expected such wayward actions anymore. As soon as he stepped from the shower, Kotetsu was always there, waiting to pull the towel from his waist. But he wasn't there, fingers itching to grab the material and run. No, instead, he was sitting on the end of Izumo's bed, a look of contemplation, of _longing_, gracing his face.

It was such a strange sight, Izumo had to chuckle, breaking Kotetsu of his silent wonder with a shake of his spiky hair. There was no telling in what his friend was thinking.

Izumo raised an eyebrow at Kotetsu's sudden tenseness, his sudden blush. "Is there a secret crush I should know about?"

His voice was playful, and for a moment, Kotetsu thought he was caught. Had his face shown his feelings after all? Had his own training belied him? At such a jilting tone, he knew he had not. He pushed the question aside, ignoring it to give his friend a deadpan look.

Izumo shrugged, moving to his closet to take out his uniform; Kotetsu watched him still. He paused, turning with a small smile. "Are you going to watch me dress?"

Kotetsu blushed again, growling at his own stupidity. As he made his way to the kitchen, Izumo called him out. "Kotetsu! Breakfast is on the stove, make sure you eat!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, removing the pan from the burner, sitting at the table to eat his meal, not bothering to get a plate from the cupboard. He took his time, moving slowly, even after Izumo came out of his room, completely dressed. He told himself he was doing it just to aggravate Izumo, mumbling curses every few minutes when no reaction was shown on his face.

"You know," Izumo began. "I can just leave without you."

Kotetsu scowled, cleaning the pan of its content. When Izumo came to take it away, he snatched it back. "I missed a spot," he said simply.

Izumo rolled his eyes. "I know my cooking's good, but we do have a sink that will clean the dishes, so you don't have to use your tongue." He grasped the handle of the pan, pulling it away from the disgruntled Kotetsu.

His head was pulled back as Izumo leaned over him from behind, his eyes widening. Izumo grimaced, taking a wet cloth and running it over Kotetsu mouth. "You're such a messy eater," he chided.

"Yeah, well I can clean myself, thank you very much!" Kotetsu retorted.

"Very well," Izumo remarked, letting go. "Go wash yourself. We still have that meeting with the Hokage so she can tell us that we have nothing to do today."

Kotetsu stood, rolling his eyes. "You're such a mother hen, Izumo."

All he did was grin, shaking a finger. "Ah, but if I didn't take care of you, who would?"

Kotetsu growled. "You don't think I can take care of myself!"

Izumo laughed, standing with the damp towel once againto wipe his friend's face clean of his morning meal. "You can't cook, Kotetsu. Do you expect to live off of take-out?"

"I _could_," he answered weakly, Izumo tilting his head for better access to the leftover breakfast.

"But you couldn't live without me, could you?" Izumo whispered, swiping the towel over Kotetsu's bottom lip. He grinned. "You love my cooking too much."

Kotetsu swallowed. What the hell was Izumo getting at! Moving in so close, talking so low. Just what was going on in that head of his? Before either realized how flustered he was, he grabbed Izumo – after throwing the towel back to the kitchen sink – and ground his fist playfully into his head as they made their way to talk to the Hokage.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, Kotetsu was scowling again, grumbling nonsensical things even he didn't understand. This time it was all Izumo's fault.

They had gone to the Hokage's, only to be told they had no missions, as Izumo had said. So, they went to train. Where Izumo had struck him in the side with a kunai. Oh, yeah, life was _great_ for him!

"Stupid, sadistic bastard," he grumbled nonchalantly, once again trying to push Izumo's buttons. And it seemed to be working.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one spaced out."

Nah, it wasn't working. He was too calm to be riled up. Damn his luck!

"You should have seen me coming. I was, after all, right in front of you."

Now he was joking about it! Damn it all!

Izumo laughed, moving Kotetsu to sit on the end of his bed. He sat between his knees, unbuttoning the top of his uniform until Kotetsu grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Go ahead and get the bandages from the bathroom. I can take off my shirt by myself."

Izumo playfully pouted as he stood, sighing. "And I was so looking forward to undressing you." He paused, straightening and brightening. "Oh, well," he piped, moving onward to the bathroom.

Kotetsu stared, slack-jawed. What the…? He shook his spiked head again, removing his shirt, wincing a bit as the cloth touched his wound. Izumo returned, holding a small tub of ointment in his hand and a bandage in the other.

He kneeled again, where he was before, rubbing his finger in the ointment. "This is going to hurt a little," he warned. Kotetsu nodded, not expecting the cold, stinging sensation he felt, causing him to curse and jump back.

"What the hell is in that stuff!"

"Sorry," Izumo smiled, pushing Kotetsu to lie down.

He began again, this time softer, and Kotetsu had to remind himself more than once that they were just friends. By the time Izumo was finished, Kotetsu didn't want to move. So he made up an excuse. "I'm not moving until you say you're sorry."

"Fine," Izumo shrugged, not even bothering to remind Kotetsu that he had already said it. "Top or bottom?"

"What?" Kotetsu had to make sure he heard right.

"Do you want to be on the top or the bottom?" Izumo repeated, a barely recognizable smile playing slightly at his lips. He knew what Kotetsu was thinking, especially when his whole face flushed, his mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed in wonderment. "I meant for the bed. It's barely big enough for one, let alone two."

"Oh," Kotetsu replied weakly, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "Doesn't matter. I'll end up on top, anyway."

"And why is that?" Izumo asked, moving to straddle Kotetsu. It took him a few moments to get past the initial shock and answer.

"Because you're the mother hen."

"And you're the cock?" Izumo questioned incredulously, eyebrow raised.

"If you insist," Kotetsu smiled, sighing dejectedly. He shifted, his knee hitting Izumo in the back, causing him to fall forward.Izumo caught himself just as he hit Kotetsu's nose with his own; the movement did nothing unfeeling for their nether regions. Before he realized what he was doing, he was pulling Izumo's face to his own, taking his lips, his mouth, his breath.

Izumo slowly pulled away with a small groan, trying to catch his breath before speaking, barely a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. "I insist."

Kotetsu grinned mischievously, rolling to be above Izumo, ignoring the small pang in his side. Their tongue's battled, bodies pressed together, clothes torn away, head protectors thrown across the room. It was certainly a good thing that the Hokage hadn't requested their audience for tomorrow.

A/N: Another finished! Yay! To everyone else who has requested a pairing, I am working on them as we speak…or rather as I type.

I'm sorry it's not as…yaoi-y?…as I normally do.

Please review!

Thank you!


End file.
